


Fine Dwarven Crafts, Direct From Orzammar

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cassandra Can Get It, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: If someone had asked Varric what the most expensive thing he'd ever buy was, he'd say the house, which is accurate, but he never imagined number two would be... this.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Fine Dwarven Crafts, Direct From Orzammar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/gifts).



_She didn't even have the decency to warm up the oil,_ he thinks, as the first careful finger slides into his ass. The shock is, well, a bit shocking, but it warms quickly.

"All right?" Cassandra asks.

He nods. Honestly he's never been better. Even the intrusion feels… well, mostly like he imagined. He'd expected a little pain with the surge of pleasure he's feeling, but it's not -- oh, there it is. Cassandra's added another finger and there's a burning stretch to go with the frisson of pleasure now.

Varric hisses in a breath, and she pauses, fingers mostly out.

"No, it's good," he tells her. 

"You made a noise," she says, accusingly, like she doesn't get off on the noise he makes any other time. 

Varric chuckles. "Always worried about me. I promise, Cass, it's good. Keep going."

Cassandra frowns at the nickname like she usually does, but presses her two slicked fingers back in as carefully as she can.Varric grunts a little, but pleasure outweighs discomfort and he relaxes on the bed again. 

She spends long enough with two fingers in his ass that she needs more oil which she applies liberally. Cassandra pushes her fingers into him and slides them back out like he's paying her by the second. But it does the trick; he's a relaxed puddle of dwarfy goo by the time she adds a third finger. The burn is a lot more this time, but he swallows the noise, lest she stop again, and rides it out.

Varric can't stand how damn careful she's being, though it's not surprising. When she suggested it, she sounded breathless, honest, and so turned on he couldn't imagine saying no. Cassandra had obviously spent many hours thinking about it, the least he could do was indulge her curiosity. Maker knows she's indulged enough of his fantasies. But this incremental, nudging preparation is sending him out of his mind. Electricity tickles up his spine, twitches in his dick, every time she strokes the pads of her fingers over the bundle of nerves inside him, or catches the rim of his hole on an out-stroke.

"Ready?" she asks finally.

"You tell me, I'm all the way up here," he jokes. Despite the jokes, he shivers in the warm air.

"Varric --"

"Ready, yes, I'm ready, put it in already."

The cock is expertly made, Dwarven, something he bought and had discreetly mailed from Orzammar. The harness, too. If someone had asked Varric what the most expensive thing he'd ever buy was, he'd say the house, which is accurate, but he never imagined number two would be a thick rubber cock in midnight blue, and a matching harness for his girlfriend to fuck him with. But it looks utterly spectacular on her, and she has the attitude to pull it off.

Cassandra's got the cock slicked up and waiting. "You're sure about this?"

"Are _you?_ " he asks.

The look she gives him is downright predatory. "I am," she says.

Varric shivers again, anticipatory, excited, a touch nervous. "Go on then, I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Cassandra asks. She's made him say it about a hundred times already, getting an obvious thrill from hearing the filth aloud.

"Ready for you to fuck me," he says. 

Cassandra tangles a hand in his hair and gives a little tug the way she knows he likes.

Still holding his hair, she lines up the rubber cock with his hole, waiting stretched and ready. When she slides it in, her eyes drift close like she's feeling all of it. Varric's, on the other hand, fly open and the air is punched from his lungs. It's not bad, not painful, but the stretch and the fullness is not the same as fingers, not remotely. He lets out a little whine, and Cassandra tugs his hair again, a reassuring point of familiarity amidst the wash of new sensation.

"Okay?

Varric can't answer in a way that's verbal or coherent, just nods stupidly and reaches up to grip her wrist. She takes her hand from his hair and holds his hand instead.

Cassandra fucks him exactly the way he thought she would. A steady, even pace, relenting exactly zero percent. She kisses him, breathless and giggling, and yeah, that's why he agreed in the first place, that giggly laugh, the starry look in her eyes, the way she whispers 'I love you.'

He'll agree a second, third, and fortieth time because, fuck, it feels amazing. There's that bundle of nerves, that special spot that he's been aware of because he writes that kind of romance, but he never experienced it first hand until Cassandra. Now she's got him dead to rights, locked onto the spot and giving him no quarter, just hitting it over and over while his cock gets harder and harder. It's caught between their bodies and getting no attention, but he doesn't give a shit and he's probably going to come without her touching him at all.

"Should I?" she asks, motioning that she wants to take him in hand. 

"I don't care," he tells her, dead honest. "Fuck, Cass, you feel so good like this."

"Really? You're enjoying yourself?" She punctuates both her questions with firmer thrusts and Varric nearly chokes on his tongue. Whatever word he was going to say comes out high pitched and squeaky, a non-word.

Cassandra takes his erection in her hand and jerks him three times before he comes hard and splatters both of them with his spend. She kisses him again, once, twice, and then a hundred times, whispering to him how good he is, how much she loves him. Varric is out of, entirely, but she takes care of him, like she always does, and cleans them both up. He comes back to himself when she makes herself comfortable on the bed and pulls the sheet up over both of them.

"And?"

"Fuck," he says, coming out in the hoarse whisper.

Cassandra chuckles and nuzzles into his side. He manages to get an arm around her before he falls asleep entirely. The last thing he remembers before sleep takes him is the toy cock, standing proudly on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone saying pegging??


End file.
